1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use in varying the effective cross-sectional area of an outlet opening of a dispensing unit for nested containers, for example a cup dispensing unit for use in conjunction with a drinks machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, the outlets of adjustable cup dispensers have comprised sheets of metal folded to form a substantially circular outlet opening, such that the diameter of the opening can be varied by increasing or decreasing the size of the overlap, the sheet being held by a wing nut fastening arrangement or the like. However, there can be difficulty in gaining access to the fastening device, so that the diameter of the outlet opening is not readily adjustable when it needs to be changed.
Furthermore, there is a tendency for spillage of drinks onto the cup dispenser to get into this overlap, and for the drips of drink to crystallise within it, thus accentuating the difficulty of adjustment still further and making compliance with hygiene standards difficult.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved device for use in varying the effective cross-sectional area of the outlet opening of a dispensing unit.